


Summer flood

by Angelsbite_demonkiss



Series: Unfortunate [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Corporal Punishment, Dancing, Hyunjin is 8, Hyunjin just wants to dance, Kid Fic, M/M, Yeonjun tries his best, he's an omega, his parents are the worst sorry, hyunjin is a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29673576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelsbite_demonkiss/pseuds/Angelsbite_demonkiss
Summary: The first time Hyunjin fell in love with dancing he was eight, but the world decided for him before he could, and happiness was something he was not to have for a long time.-This is part of my midnight tempest work, if you want to know more please read that, this is when hyunjin is eight so you can read it as stand alone.
Series: Unfortunate [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058912
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Summer flood

**Author's Note:**

> I know this took ages, and it turned out way somber than what I was planing, but please read! I hope you like it and I'm still working on the rest of the series, thank you for writing
> 
> Warnings!
> 
> Hyunjin gets punished but it's not graphic

The first time Hyunjin fell in love with dancing he was eight, watching TV with his sister when a movie about a dance crew caught his attention, it was a bit cheesy and not so good at all in acting, but Hyunjin remembered watching them dance.

Moving and jumping around like they were invincible. Because he was sure inside his eight year old mind, that if anyone could pull of such cool moves then they were almost like superheroes, invincible in their own way.

And Hyunjin, who most of his life was not allowed to play around like his alpha sister because his parents say he was delicate, craved being invincible like that, strong and happy, he knew that if he could do that, then his parents would be proud of him like they were with his sister, and then they would let him do all the fun stuff his sister was allowed to do too.

It had been a little bit of a struggle to get the guts to speak with his parents about what he wanted to do. 

But Felix and Beomgyu told him to do it, the other two children amazed when Hyunjin talked about dancing, about jumping and doing turns, flying like superheroes, moving with so much grace it looked like people were made of water, flowing and strong. 

So with his two friends behind his back Hyunjin had talked about dancing one diner, normally his sister would be the centre of attention, talking about her new project from her clubs, but this time, Hyunjin needed his parents to hear him, even if he knew they didn’t like doing it too much, it wasn’t like he was supposed to attack much attention to himself either way.

The clatter of utensils moving and food being eaten drowned his first words, his father looking at his sister as she was about to speak, it all fell silent once his mother turned to look at him.

“did you need anything honey?” she asked her soft almost caramel eyes made Hyunjin feel even more nervous, he fiddled with his finger under the table, words dying in his mouth as he struggled to say what he wanted, his sister, who had been subjected to seeing the forsaken dance movie for a month already knew what was happening in a second.

“I-I wanted to... Ask, if-if I could...” Hyunjin was choking on his own words, feeling ready to cry as his father looked at him with his cold grey eyes, so he fell silent, looking down at his half eaten dinner “you could what Hyunjin?” asked his father this time, a harsh edge to his words made Hyunjin tremble.

“he wants to dance.” Hyunjin head snapped up as his sister spoke for him, “he’s been watching that movie about dancing all month, “ Jimin continued, not looking at Hyunjin who was almost crying in his seat, heart beating a hole in his chest “he wants to dance like all the other omegas.”

A violent red blush spread through Hyunjin’s face, Jimin was wrong, he didn’t want to dance like the other omega’s he wanted to be strong and- “Is that true Hyunjin.” The eight year-old flinched, cold grey eye pining him down on his seat, waiting for an answer.  
Hyunjin nodded, not being strong enough to look at his father in the eyes, “oh, that would be lovely my dear,” his mother commented, a small smile on her perfect pink lips, Jimin rolled her eyes at Hyunjin’s embarrassed demeanour.

“I’ll think about it.” That was his father’s last word about it for the night, but Hyunjin could barely hide his excitement, his parents had never let him join any sports before, he was an omega after all, he wasn’t an alpha, only alpha’s got to play sports, that much he knew, but dance wasn’t an sport, so his parents had to say yes, right?

-

As weeks passed without another word from his parents, Hyunjin felt his hope wilt like a bouquet of flowers, he didn’t want to bring it up again, knowing his father didn’t like when he demanded things, it wasn’t his place, Hyunjin should be happy with what he was given, and most of the time he was, really, but dance was something he wanted more than anything in his life. 

Hyunjin got inside the car, his backpack ending up on his lap as his parents greeted him and Jimin, Hyunjin felt giddy, his parents normally didn’t pick them up, one of the family chauffer’s would do that most of them time, and Hyunjin wouldn’t see his parents until dinner. 

That both of his parents had come to pick them up after school meant either something good, or extremely bad happened or would happen, but the scent of burning wood and spices was calm, nothing like raging forest fires that seemed to rise from the ground every time his father was angry, today was an odd day, but Hyunjin wasn’t dumb enough to ask questions that could potentially ruin the calm. 

“Are we going somewhere?” Hyunjin left that to Jimin. 

“We’re going to a dance academy today,” his mother answered honeyed voice falling like a charm on Hyunjin’s heart, speeding it up “were going to see options today, nothing more you hear me?” his father barged in with thunderous voice, sharp grey eyes watching him from the rear-view mirror, Hyunjin felt his own skin coming alight with excitement, chocking on words he wanted to say he held himself back to just nod, smiling “yes father.”

Hyunjin had never been to a dance academy before, which was a given, taking into consideration his family was not inclined to arts that didn’t bring some sort of admiration from others, music, painting, dance, theatre, Hyunjin only new so much about that kind of stuff from things he saw in the TV, now that he stood in the middle of the reception of a pristine building with echoes of classical music gracing his skin, Hyunjin’s body tingled all over a surge of want so big inside his chest convinced his mind that as soon as he was allowed inside the rooms with deafening music, he would be able to fly. 

His parents were speaking with some woman, an sturdy looking beta with her hair pulled back so tight Hyunjin’s own head ached, she had several papers on her hands, discussing stuff he wasn’t allowed to hear.   
Jimin had gone off to the bathroom, and Hyunjin was just instructed to let the adults talk in peace. 

It was a mistake from his parents, leaving his danced infatuated son free inside a place were music pulled at his limbs like tiny fairies all around, leading his way towards a room with an open door and sun-kissed wooden floors. 

To see a Swan flourish and rise to the air, beautiful and graceful, wings resembling petals of beautiful, dying, white flowers, the boy dancing inside that room made Hyunjin’s air leave his soul, melodic music seemed to wrap around the boy and each movement he made, almost like a god creating the world, beautiful and strong, imposing. 

When the music ended it felt like his body was slammed down on earth once more, Hyunjin returned to the living world, imperfect and cruel, he didn’t know if to clap or bow, completely speechless from what he just saw; it was different from the movie, the boy didn’t look like a superhero, but a god, and that was even more enticing. 

The boy moved from his ending pose, breaking the illusion, chest heaving up and down, cheeks flushed like red petals, dark eyes landing on Hyunjin in an instant. 

The omega gasped, taking a step back from the door, feeling way too out of place, way too weak, way too wrong, Hyunjin didn’t belong with the gods, he was merely human, feeble and broken. 

“you’re a new one,” the boy said, walking towards the other end of the classroom where his things laid on the floor, Hyunjin hesitate on his spot, not knowing if to run or talk; the boy leant down to take a water bottle from the bag, leaning against the wall after turning towards the younger again. 

“are you joining class?” the god asked, Hyunjin gulped, the silence giving away his nervous state, when those dark eyes looked back at him again the omega nodded, not trusting his voice to be strong enough for the other to hear. 

But once the older nodded he realized his mistake, his father had said they were only looking today, it wasn’t certain they would let Hyunjin dance there, even if his body begged for a chance to become something akin to a god, just like what he had just seen. 

“w-wait, no... I don’t know,” he whispered, voice failing at the end and falling like dead leaves from his mouth, barely reaching the floor. 

When silence fell between them the thunder of another door opening shook their atmosphere “bin-ah I swear to god if you didn’t give yourself a break since the last time I saw you I’ll tell Mr. Bung so that he gets your solo hours revoked.” Another boy, someone older than the two of them barged in into the room, a pair of ballet shoes on one hand and a duffle bag on the other. 

Much like the other boy he was stunning, maybe more because of his looks than anything else, his soft brown hair glowed under the light, his eyes were small but even them seem perfect, a cute nose and the plumpest, pinkest lips Hyunjin had ever seen in his life. 

The other boy started to whine, calling the older hyung and telling him he had been resting more, Hyunjin took the chance to step out of the room, his rapid beating heart followed him until he was in the lobby again, away from the gods inside the dance room. 

“Hyunjin!” a sharp tone cut through the air, the omega jumped at the call turning around to see his parents close to the door, “come here, we’re leaving.” The sharp words of his father made disappointment surge from his chest, but Hyunjin shook it off, he should have expected that from his father, it was too good to be true. 

Hyunjin followed his parents, Jimin walking by his side bored out of her mind but completely ignoring him like always, Hyunjin felt tears build up inside his eyes, and immediately started blinking them back, he couldn’t cry he would only embarrass his family and himself, he wasn’t a baby anymore. 

Hyunjin was quiet as he got into the car, watching the school with badly concealed want, but not a word escaped his lips as his father started the car again, Hyunjin only looked down as the car started moving. 

“you’ll have to go with me to buy you clothes for your classes this Friday.” Hyunjin straightened up, looking at his mother with wide eyes “your first class is on Tuesday sweetheart.”

His mother smiled at him, something sweet in her tone, something Hyunjin wasn’t really used to hear, the boy took it close to his heart and let happiness blossom.

Next week when he walked in with a way too big bag on his back and saw other kids of his age preparing for class, he swore he had never been happier. 

-

Classic ballet was something Hyunjin didn’t really think he would be learning, truth to be told he wasn’t really sure what was what he’d been expecting from his first classes, he just wanted to dance the possibility of that happening was slim enough for him not to think too much into it aside from it, like wanting to change schools but knowing it is impossible so you never really stop to consider other options. 

Still his first classes filled him with such giddiness and happiness, he couldn’t really be bothered by it. 

He had ran to Beomgyu the very next day, gushing over how he was going to be the best ballet dancer of all time, Beomgyu was happy for him, saying he would go see him every presentation, with huge bouquets of flowers and chocolates. 

It has been silly, now that he thought back to it, he should’ve have know something that made him that happy was never going to be allowed for him to keep.

He went to classes three times a week for two hours each, he always ran inside the house the days he had class, going for his bag and changing clothes as fast as he could, his mother looked at him with some kind of fondness he wasn’t used to receive and his father wasn’t even there to see him going so it didn’t matter. 

There wasn’t any gods in his class the two boys he had seen on his first day setting foot inside the academy were hidden in other rooms and with other teachers, it didn’t matter, for him, Hyunjin only wanted to work hard enough to be like them, strong, beautiful, God like, not like a superhero anymore, but something more than that. 

He met Yeonjun on the times he was left waiting for his driver to come for him after class, the alpha was a year older than him and had proclaimed himself his hyung in less than twenty minutes, they were good friends after that. 

Hyunjin bloomed under the care of his teachers, his clumsiness was slowly going away as he learned each pose and how to hold it, each movement, each pirouette, Hyunjin danced in the quiet of his room and in between classes in school, he giggled as he showed Beomgyu how to do small steps and laughed when Yeonjun tried to mix his ballet steps with some hip hop steps he had learned in another school. 

For the first time in his life, Hyunjin was praised for his hard work, his friends from dance class looked up at him with shinning little eyes because he had perfect a move overnight, also because according to his teacher, he was beyond beautiful, having a body perfect to become a great dancer in the future. Such words filled him with a joy never felt before, and suddenly his world was so much more than his father’s cold glares and his mother’s less than kind words. 

Problems started a little after six months of his classes, Hyunjin leaving behind his meekness, at least in school, and now with more confidence than ever, he guessed he should have known to be less flamboyant, but he was a kid, and he was happy for the first time in such a long time. 

The alpha that bothered him was his age, it went on his same class and was one of the kids that played football every recess, with the same rowdy alpha friends each day. Things started slowly, comments on how he couldn’t seemed to stop dancing when they weren’t on class, pushes when he walked too close to him, snide comments of how he was such a “omega”

To be true, Yeonjun had been more angry than him when he told the older about it after class one day. Yeonjun had this tendency of being protective and Hyunjin couldn’t really understand why, if his father knew he would just tell him to not talk back to the alpha, after all he was just an omega, but his friend was different. 

“he can’t treat you like that only because you know how to dance and he doesn’t!” stressed Yeonjun, his bag falling down his shoulder with how he was moving his arms around “I’m sure he’s just jealous, you’re so much better than him that he just need to say ugly stuff at you so he feels better.”

“Juni hyung it’s nothing,” Hyunjin was sitting on one of the chairs of the lobby his little legs dangling back and forth. “you can’t let him talk to you like that, hyunie.”   
Yeonjun looked at him with determination on his eyes “if he does that again tomorrow tell him you have an alpha who is going to beat him up.” And after much fuss and complains Hyunjin ended up agreeing. 

The next morning Hyunjin found himself on the directors office, his cheeks were smeared with drying tears and his hands hurt from stopping his fall to the ground, it was nothing compared to the terror he felt once his parents arrived. 

“He did what?”

“Apparently he threatened the student with, and quote,” his teacher opened a small notebook on her arms looking for the words specifically “an older alpha friend who would beat him up if he didn’t stop.” The beta teacher looked way too happy to finish reading the words, Hyunjin cowered on his chair, trembling and biting back new tears. 

“Hyunjin, is this true?” cold grey eyes glared down at him, burning fires crackling on the distance ready to take a hold of him. Hyunjin lowered his eyes, he felt like his throat was being compressed and his breathing was ragged, but the fear of making his father ask again forced the words out of his mouth “yes father.”

“can you tell me where exactly did you make this older alpha friend of yours?” his father asked, seething. The boy that had been glaring at him from the other side of the small room grinned at him, clearly victorious after their encounter, the side of his face was red where Hyunjin had punched him, but the satisfaction it brought him before was nowhere to be felt. 

Hyunjin murmured his answer, he did not want to get Yeonjun in trouble, not with his father. “speak up.” His father barked at him, Hyunjin jumped on his spot, letting his tears fall “dance class.” He couldn’t control his breathing anymore, his hands hurt the same with his right side, and his knees and his head pounded from crying so hard. 

He wanted his mother to hug him, he wanted Yeonjun to be there and his dance teacher too, he wanted comfort, he did not like his father anymore, not like this. 

His father hummed at the answer, the directors started talking again, and at some point Hyunjin had been wrenched from the chair he was sitting in, made to apologise to his classmate for talking back, threatening and hitting him, after that his father took him by the arm, long fingers squeezing him hard enough to make him cry harder. 

He was brought outside practically thrown inside their car and then they were driving away, his father’s driver on the front while Hyunjin tried to muffle his sobs next to his father, the alpha was barking orders at his driver, voice harsh and cold, making him flinch each time he pronounced a word. 

“if you think I’ll let this go you’ll have another thing coming Hyunjin.”

“I should have known better than to let you mingle with such people, we are going to talk about this at home and you’ll receive an adequate punishment, do you hear me? What were you thinking?! Threatening an alpha of all things, I thought you had learned your place along time ago, you’re an omega and no omega son of mine is ever going to be disrespectful like that!”

His father yelled at him for a small eternity, long enough for Hyunjin to feel like he was drowning on his pouring tears, soon the car would be filled with his sorrow, and he would die on them just like in movies.  
“stop your crying right now! You brought this upon yourself the least you can do is accept it without wailing like a child!”

His parents, or at least his father, believed in physical punishments, if you did something wrong then you would get reprimanded and then hit, Hyunjin grew up like this, there wasn’t a time he couldn’t remember being hit for something he did wrong, and this time was no different.

Going over the knee of his father as soon as they were home alone, he bit his arm to not scream from the pain, and ended up on the floor, locked into a spare room inside his home, a bloody bite mark on his arm and his whole body hurting from his punishment, he was left there until he passed out from crying.

He was woken up by one of the girls that worked for them, her name was lily and she was the one that would normally fold his laundry for him, putting away his clothes quietly, this time around Hyunjin opened his swollen eyes to one of her soft smiles, her eyes were black, so distinct from the grey ones he feared, that they brought instant comfort for him.

She helped him up from the ground and gave him a cup of tea for his head, she was nice.

When the clock stroked four, Hyunjin went to his room silently, working on getting changed but finding he did not had his dance clothes anywhere in his room. Hyunjin glanced at the clock on his nightstand, going downstairs to ask his mother about them, she was the one to direct everything inside the house, at least in a more domestic sense.

“your dance clothes?” his mother sat up straighter on the sofa, her perfectly painted lips pursing in distasteful look “you’re not going back to dance classes Hyunjin, you act like some rabid dog at school and expect to be rewarded? No, your father and I don’t think so,” she didn’t even raise her eyes away from the magazine she was reading “you’ll be attending etiquette classes from tomorrow on, God knows you proved to us you need them.”

And that was that, a single slip from his part and the only place he had been happy in was ripped away from him. He thought about fighting, his skin itched for him to scream, to run towards his dance class and stay there forever, but his tears were only met with a harsh glare.

His father’s words resonated inside his head, and then all he could think about how it was his fault for trying to stand up to an alpha. How stupid he was, thinking he could win. “now go to your room, you’re not eating dinner tonight, you need to learn from your mistakes.”

His mother dismissed him with a wave of his hand, and though his body felt like it was locked in place Hyunjin forced himself to obey, after all it was all he was good for.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading sorry for any typos, I hope you enjoyed it, I just wanted to show you how hyunjin grew up.
> 
> This is like a prequel of midnight tempest so if you want something to read there's that with the additional second ending too.  
>  My twt is: @4NGELSBITE


End file.
